Big Sister Thundermann
by HannahHatter
Summary: Catrina Thundermann. Sounds like a good kid, right? Wrong! Where do you think Max learned it from?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up and groaned. When could I ever just sleep in on a Friday? I could already hear everything that was going on downstairs from my attic bedroom! Phoebe was downstairs announcing what her day was going to be like, Max was contradicting everything she said, Billy was doing a morning run around the Earth, Mom was banging a load of pots and pans together washing dishes, Dad was eating, and Nora was singing as she brushed her hair and put a hair bow in it. I slid down my fireman's pole and slid into the kitchen, smacking the twins, Phoebe and Max, in the back of the heads, making them yelp in unison.

"Cat's up!" Dad announced without turning around. And yes, my name is Cat. Short for Catrina, get over it. I'm freaking evil! Awhile back ago, there was this evil guy called Dr. Colossal, who Dad turned into Max's pet rabbit who lives in Max's evil lair in the basement. I got the attic, he got the basement. He taught me that being evil was amazing, and we were teaching Max to be the same way. Nora was next on our list, not that she knew it. Billy was going to be her minion and Phoebe was too far gone.

"Hey, Mama Thundermann! What's for breakfast?" I asked. I was a senior in high school while Max and Phoebe were both juniors and I didn't care enough to remember what the other two were in. Mom raised her eyebrows at me.

"There are eggs and sausage in the fridge, and there is cereal in the pantry. You can make it yourself." I have her a balking look, then set to work getting breakfast. Then I watched as Dad stood up and I nodded to Max as I handed him a whoopee cushion, which he stuck on Dad's chair. It was a simple prank, but it was good enough to start the day. When he sat down, both of us and Nora had trouble containing our giggles. Dad looked at Max and I.

"Alright, was it Max, Cat, or both?" He asked. Max and I mimicked offended looks.

"Dad..." I said, sounding hurt.

"We are extremely shocked that you would ever accuse us of doing such a thing!" Max said, equally as hurt. But the then we both snickered. "Though you gotta admit, it was pretty funny!" Dad pulled the whoopee cushion out and laid it on the table. Phoebe groaned.

"I swear, you two need to grow up." I stuck my tongue out at her. Me and Max were closer as siblings than she and Max were. Mom nodded.

"Phoebe's right! You two are both in high school and you're still going through an evil phase!"

"It's not a phase!" We shouted at the same time. Dad stood up.

"Well, whatever it is, it's stopping now. Max, you sixteen years old and you still talk to your pet rabbit! And Cat, you're seventeen years old and I frankly don't feel safe letting you leave the house!" I laughed at them.

"Yeah, well, that's why I'm leaving, after I graduate high school and go to evil college." Mom came over to me, pointing a finger at me.

"That's what you think!" I spun around and looked at my parents, feeling a bit overpowered here.

"Wait, what? You're not going to let me graduate, and leave the house?" Dad nodded.

"Yep. As soon as you're out of high school, you're going to go to college right here in Hiddenville and stay at home until this phase is over." He said. Then he high fived Mom. "Boo yah!"

"What! No way! You can't make me stay here!" I shouted. Mom crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Sorry, Cat. But you forced this upon yourself." She said. I stomped away, leaving a trail of flaming footsteps behind me. Yeah, I control fire. Technically, I control all the elements, but Mom made me get an anklet that only allowed me to control certain powers at a time. I guess today, it was fire. Lucky her that she pissed me off already. She hated that I, Phoebe, and Max had fiery powers, mainly me. Phoebe and Max had heat breath, so they controlled it better, but me? Well, if I had been able to control my water side, there would be puddles. If I had been able to control earth, the floor would have been sunken in. And if I had been controlling air, there might have been a tornado. Anything could happen.

I stomped up to the rope ladder that led to my room, climbed up it, shut and locked my trapdoor, and collapsed on the bed, refusing to cry. Only wimps cried, and I was no wimp! But so much for my day going good.

(Yay! Another fic for me to forget to update!)


	2. Chapter 2

"And heaven forbid that I go out into this world on my own and live my own life!" I told Colossal later in the attic. Everyone else had gone to school and Mom and Dad were afraid of all the booby traps I lay in my room to keep them out.  
"Well, think about it!" Colossal said. "Of course they would think that its a phase! You've lost your evil touch since the move!" I put my hands on my hips.  
"I have not lost my evil touch! I'm still as bad as ever!" Colossal shook his head, then tapped the keyboard on my laptop a few more times. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, annoyed.  
"I'm trying to find you a job!" He told me. "You'll need a proper mentor to go out for big heist, and I need money!"  
"What for? Your stupid costume collection? Can't Max pay for that?" I asked him.  
"He does. Not that he knows. Plus, he's a bit low." I sighed then plunked down next to him and looked at the computer.  
"Ooh, that one looks cool!" Colossal pointed at a job offering for a performer. "Its a club! An adult club! And its a singing job!" I looked to him, confused.  
"So? What's the big deal over singing jobs?"  
"Haven't you had a past with hypnotic singing?" He asked me. I thought about it, and remembered I had! When I was younger, I once hypnotised a five year old to jump into a boat and get my red bouncy ball out of a pond with Row Row Row Your Boat. And I once had Dad acting like a chicken for a whole week after the Chicken Dance. I hadn't sung since.  
"So? I don't know if I have that power anymore. That was my baby power, remember?"  
"And Max's baby power was the power of persuasion and Phoebe's was the power of irritation. Neither if them lost that!" I sighed, but he had a point. Maybe I could still have my old baby power.  
"Alright, I'll give it a shot." Then I began to sing the ABC's, trying to make Colossal fall asleep.  
"Ooooohh." He moaned, swaying a bit. "Are you making making me veryyyy slee..." He was out before he finished his sentence. I stopped singing and grinned as Colossal began to drool.  
"Awesome!" I pumped my fists, just as Colossal fell off of the bed and woke up.  
"Whoa! What'd I miss?" He asked, sitting up. "Was I drooling?" I nodded, smiling at him.  
"Yes you were. I hypnotised you with the ABC's!" I teased. Colossal groaned and buried his face in his paws. "And with that performing job, I can hypnotise the population and take over all of Hiddenville! And soon, the world!" That was when I heard sniffling, and glared down at Colossal. "Are you actually crying?"  
"I'm just so proud! My little girl is growing up!" I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.  
"Colossal, chill out. You're embarrassing me!" Colossal wiped his bunny tears.  
"I'm sorry!" Then he said, "Cat! Please, take me with you! Let me go to your interview so I can see your evil plan put into action!" I laughed, but dug around for my special Bunny Bag. I had made it so that it looked like an ordinary purse, but Colossal could fit in it and Mom and Dad would never know that I took him out.  
I went over to Colossal and opened my bag.  
"Come on, Bunny Man!" I told him. "Let's get that job before someone else does!"  
"Yippee!" Colossal jumped into my bag and we left my room, slipping downstairs. Just as I reached the backdoor, I ran into Max!  
"Gah!" I yelped, surprised to see him there. Max crossed his arms.  
"And where do you think you're going?" I tossed my hair.  
"Nowhere you should know! Now get out of my way!" Then I pushed past him and singed his butt for good measure. I had a job interview to get to and city to take down!


	3. Chapter 3

I drove up to the club, feeling my heart pounding. The place was called Modern Ages, though it looked like it used to be a thrift shop that always got the brunt of it at Halloween when kids like Max would go and throw things at it. I took a deep breath as I got out of my car.  
"You're not scared, are you, Cat?'" Colossal asked, poking his head out of the Bunny Bag. I shook my head, getting a load of hair in my face from my ponytail.  
"No! Of course I'm not nervous! Now stay in there, you'll be seen!" I shoved him back down in the Bunny Bag, zipping it a little so that only his head could pop out, but nobody could see him inside. Then I entered Modern Ages, and the smell alone made me almost want to leave. It was a mixture of smoke, alcohol, and sweat. The place was kind of dark, other than three little blue lights over a bar, a spotlight over a stage that covered the whole back wall where a girl was singing, and some purple lights on the ceiling, as well as some lit up signs every where. The floor was black and from what I could see, the walls were paneled with wood.  
I entered the club slowly, just in time to hear a man shouting.  
"No! Get out of my club! You are a disgrace to singers everywhere!" Then a girl ran past me, sobbing. "Next!" Another girl stood up, shaking, then went towards a stage, where a man with blonde, black sunglasses, and an annoyed expression on his face sat, looking bored. I knew I would have to step my game up a little, so I left Colossal on a barstool, then ran to the women's restroom, where I pulled my luscious brown hair out of its ponytail and brought it over my shoulders, unzipping some of my jacket and adjusted my shirt so that my cleavage popped. I wouldn't just have to sing the part. I had to look the part too.  
When I was finished, I went over to Colossal and flaunted my stuff a bit.  
"What do you think?" I asked him softly so that no one would here me.  
"Honestly, you look great!" He told me, then began to sniffle. "Look at you! Using your body for financial gain! I couldn't be more proud!"  
"Next!" Shouted the man, and I brushed past the sobbing girl, walking so my breasts bounced and I looked confident. When I got on the stage,I could feel the man's eyes taking in my body.  
"My name is Cat Thundermann, and I will be singing Ariana Grande's, Dangerous Woman." As I launched into the song, I concentrated hard, staring in the blonde man's eyes. _She's_ _perfect_ _._ I made him think. _She's_ _got_ _the_ _body_ _,_ _she's_ _got_ _the_ _voice_ _,_ _I_ _think_ _I'll_ _hire_ _her_ _right_ _away_ _!_  
"Stop!" The man suddenly shouted, and I stopped abruptly, him smiling at me. "Well, something bout you makes you see like a dangerous woman." He teased, coming up to me. "But, you're hired! Name's Johnson! I want you here, every Saturday night! You're gonna take over the world with those vocals, kid!" I laughed as he walked away.  
"Oh I plan to." I said, then picked up Colossal's Bunny Bag and we left, planning to get a celebratory dinner at Splatburger.  
When we got to Splatburger, I pulled Colossal out of the Bunny Bag, using the song _Big_ _Time_ _Rush_ to allow him to stay. Singing to get my way out of anything was a pretty sweet deal!  
"To being evil." I whispered to Colossal, and we toasted each other with strawberry milkshakes.  
"Viva la evil!" Colossal cheered softly, then his eyes went wide and he dove under the table. "Red alert! Red alert! Phoebe approaching!" I whipped my head around, and indeed, I saw Phoebe coming in with her stupid friend, Cherry! I dove under the table, grabbing Colossal's burger, some fries, and my milkshake. Colossal hurriedly stuffed himself into the Bunny Bag and I gave him his burger to keep him quiet. That was when I felt something kick me hard in the stomach. I gasped and bit onto my wrist to try and keep myself quiet. Damn, Cherry could kick hard!  
"Oh, sorry Phoebe!" She said.  
"Sorry for what?" Phoebe asked her.  
"I kicked you. Didn't you feel it?" Shoot! I punched Phoebe's legs to make her think that Cherry kicked her late. Phoebe groaned.  
"Ouch! Someone hit my leg!" She looked under the table, and I smiled awkwardly.  
"Hey, Pheebs. Would you believe that I'm looking for loose change?" Phoebe gave me one of her looks.  
"Cat, get out from under my table." I gave her a sarcastic smile.  
"With pleasure, Pheebs. Turns out, I'm on my way out." Then I ran for the door and dove into my car. As I drove, Colossal popped out of the bag.  
"Phew! That could've been bad!" I nodded.  
"She'll still ask questions, though." Knowing Phoebe, she's a tattletale, and she would spill it to Mom and Dad that I snuck out of the house. Though I'm betting Max already did that. I would have to be careful.


End file.
